A Fatal Paradox
by AtEquilibrium
Summary: A peasant boy who lost everything is set for revenge against the pharaoh. The mischievous crown prince, next in line to the throne; all too eager to learn about the outside world. They manage to befriend each other, both ignorant of the other's identity. Will their friendship be able to survive the calamity, or will it end in a horrific tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

"You piece of shit! Rascal! Vermin bastard! Beat him till he dies!"

"No! I beg you, by Ra – I swear he's been like that since he was born!"

"Oh, you want to die also? 'Been like this since birth'!? You swines never learn!"

"Please! He's just a boy! He's no more than five summers! S-stop! Ah!"

Suddenly the old man threw sand into the nearest guard's eyes. The guard shrieked in pain and drew his hands to his eyes.

"It burns! I can't see!"

Quickly grabbing the nearly-unconscious boy on the ground, he shook him by his shoulders.

"Run, Yugi. Run far, far away. Don't look back." He whispered, tears streaming down his face as the guards regained their composure and hurtled toward him. Touching his face one last time, the old man threw the boy as far as he could.

"Go! _Now_!"

The boy picked himself from the ground, half crawling, half limping; propelled by the wild instinct of survival, ran as he was instructed. He covered his ears as the sound of screams threatened to halt his steps again and again. He just kept going. Going as his legs buckled. Going as the blood loss made his vision blur. Going as he staggered back and forth. He didn't stop until he'd left the civillization far behind him. And then he collapsed.

The blood-curling cries for mercy embedded itself deep into his soul that day, freezing his young heart and turning his veins into ash.

_Don't look back, Yugi!_

Yugi woke with a start. Breathing heavily, he turned around wildly. He saw the familiar surroundings and calmed down. It was just another routine repetition of his daily nightmares. Of course, he wasn't called Yugi anymore. He was now known as…

"Laelah! Come on, now, the sun is already up! Will you milk Abi or not?"

Groaning, Yugi stretched his legs and threw off the tattered rug he used to cover himself during the night.

"Coming, auntie! One moment!" He called out.

From a nearby bucket, he threw some water over his face. It was warm. Yugi scrunched his nose and stood up. The sun was burning overhead, as usual. He walked over to the older woman brooming the compound, took the milk bucket and crouched beside the sheep_. _He ran a fond hand over its body, petting it gently.

"Did you sleep well, Abi?" Yugi asked with a smile. Abi bayed happily in reply.

"Huh, not ask me how _my_ sleep was?" Said the older woman in mock disdain. "Really, Laelah – I pity your wife. Ra knows where you'll find one if you keep talking with cattle and fishes. Not to mention that shaved head! You-"

"-Look like an old man." Yugi finished the sentence for her as he milked the sheep. "I know, auntie. You tell me this every morning. I can't even feed myself properly. How will I feed another girl?"

"All boys your age are getting married! Just because you're an orphan doesn't mean you can be an exception! Not as long as I'm alive."

"I'm grateful, auntie, but I'll be even more if you give me a piece of bread to eat. I'm starving."

"Changing the topic! Do you think I'm dumb?" The old lady grumbled as she took the last piece of stale bread and put it beside him. "Eat this. I'll… manage something better at night."

"Wait – you… you didn't eat, did you?" Yugi said in sudden realization.

"I-I did!" The woman replied in alarm. He turned to stare at her with furrowed brows. She quickly turned away.

"Salma auntie. What happened to the money? You were supposed to buy bread!"

She held a finger to her lips. "Hush. Laelah! Not so loud."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes," She nodded, sorrow shining in her eyes. "The guards took everything away again."

Yugi gritted his teeth in anger and punched the ground. "They _always_ have to ruin our lives! Even we can't eat because of their–!"

"Laelah!" Salma hissed and clamped her hand over his mouth. She looked around for any eavesdroppers.

"When will you learn!? Please keep your mouth _shut_ if you want to live."

Yugi slapped her hand away. "I don't care anymore." He spat out.

"Well, not for yourself – but for me, perhaps? I can't run anymore, young boy. When the guards come, they will take me away. Don't care then." She said coldly and stood up, throwing her broom away and hurried inside the little cottage.

That shut Yugi up. He refrained from making any comment and just carried the milk bucket over to the next sheep to milk.

Sighing heavily, he allowed his eyes to linger on the grand sandstone palace in distance. The mere shadow of the place made his blood boil.

Yugi hardly remembered anything about his childhood. His only memory was of his father get brutally murdered by the king's guards as he protected him. He could still see the golden flash of the king's symbol on the guard's shendyt when he closed his eyes.

He couldn't understand how a young child could do any harm to the country. Or why they felt the need to take away his childhood. Yugi didn't know anything about his family. Whether his mother was alive somewhere, or if he had a sibling, maybe grandparents… but one could only dream.

When he collapsed on the ground on that fateful day after running for an hour, an old widow picked him up and nursed him back to health. Her name was Salma. Her children had died in the war.

She put him into different chores, and fed him and let him stay with her in exchange for work. He never told her anything about his past, or his real name – she only knew he was an orphan and was beaten by a local merchant for stealing.

His father, in his dying moments had told him to cut his hair, and to never let it grow. Salma only saw it once before he cut it off. Yugi didn't know why, but he knew his father only wanted him to live.

And Yugi lived to avenge him.

He couldn't be happy when there was such anarchy going on around him. Every corner of Ra's land occupied by man was infested with the king's guards who tortured and stole from poor civillians. They did as they pleased. They took their money, they took their harvest, they trampled their goods and set fire upon their homes. They beat them and killed them without any reason.

None dared utter a word against the pharaoh.

Yugi hadn't even seen the Pharaoh. Ever. Not even Salma, or anyone in their neighbourhood. After all, how could 'vermin' like them even dare to utter the name of the living god, save look at his face?

So he had been working for a long time; making plans after plans. Getting in touch with people, pulling a few strings here and there- the plan was going well. Soon, he'd be able to get a job at the palace.

He'd burn the place inside out.

After milking the sheep, Yugi put the pail over his head and walked to the bazaar. The money he made from selling would then be given to the merchant – who paid him a tiny amount from total profit. It was terrible work, but the only one he could do.

After he settled down in his usual spot at the marketplace, he allowed himself to doze off a little. Yugi couldn't sleep at night. If only daytime could prove to provide it…

"How much for a cup of milk?" asked a deep voice, rising Yugi from his vain attempts at slumber. He felt extremely annoyed as he glanced up at the masked stranger.

"We sell by bucket. Not by cup." He replied rudely. However the man didn't budge.

"I'm thirsty." He said, crossing his arms. Yugi raised one eyebrow. He pressed his fingers to his forehead, massaging it as he felt a headache coming.

"So…? Buy some water or something."

"I want milk."

"It's raw, dumbnut!" Yugi finally yelled out. "I'm not going to prison for killing you because you can't bother to go somewhere else. Sod off!"

"Tone that voice _down_." The man bit off angrily.

"Oh, yeah?" Yugi raised his voice even higher, prompting a few vendors to look in his direction. He had enough. "Think the whole bazaar is owned by your father?"

The stranger leaned in and said, "What if it is?"

Yugi pushed himself off of the ground and faced the man. Though he was a good feet taller than him, he tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible.

"Then shove it up his _bum_."

The man seemed to be stunned by his words. Instead of reacting, he just stared at Yugi wildly for a long time, as if he didn't understand the words he spoke. Then, he finally burst into laughter, surprising Yugi and the passersby.

"W-what's so funny?" Yugi yelled, getting red.

The man continued to laugh, and eventually fell on the ground, banging his hand and kept giggling to himself.

"You're… oh Ra, you're _hilarious_! I can't believe you said… Can you just repeat that? Oh… I just … It's so…!" And continued to cackle like a madman. Yugi inched away from him. Picking up his milk pail, he quickly walked away from the man. However the stranger didn't leave him alone.

He too stood up and ran after him. "W-wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from you, what else?" Yugi said quickly, without turning. "Just leave me alone, you freak."

"Oh, I'll buy the whole bucket if you would just boil the milk for me!"

"_Sure_."

"Hey, look here." The man grabbed him by his arm, pulling him back and dangled a bag of coins in front of his face. "I'm not lying. There's fifty coins in here. I'll give them all to you if you sell me the bucket of milk. Boiled, of course."

"W-_what_?" Yugi couldn't belive his ears! That man had to be crazy if he was willing to pay such a huge sum of money for a bucket of milk. Or maybe he was a thief? He did look like one. He wanted to ask how he got that much money, but decided against it – thinking a deal like this couldn't be missed. Especially after the guards took their whole week's worth of money…

"Okay." He said. "You got it."

"Yes! Finally we're talking." The man cheered. Yugi shook his head, muttering obscenities under his breath and lead the man to a quieter place of the bazaar.

"Sit down." He said, and gathered some dead leaves and twigs to make a fire. The man sat with his hand pressed to his face, watching him boil milk with an enthralled gaze.

"Why are you looking like that?" Yugi said, feeling uncomfortable under the glare. "What's wrong with you?"

The man chuckled lightly, and asked him another question in reply. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"My name is Amr." The man said coyly. Yugi furrowed his brows, refraining from looking at him as he fed some leaves into the fire.

"Laelah." He replied.

"That's a girl's name, isn't that? _Laelah_."

"I know."

"Did your parents want a girl? And then when you were born, they named you that anyway?"

"I dunno." Yugi shrugged. The conversation was getting really on his nerves.

"Where's your parents? What do they do?"

"Don't know. Ask Osiris."

"What…?"

"They're dead." He deadpanned, and poured the milk back into the bucket after dowsing the fire. "Here's your milk, now give me the money."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to –"

"Doesn't _matter_. Just give me my money and go away." Yugi snapped at him. The stranger paused, and then took out his bag of coins and handed it to Yugi. Yugi grabbed the bag and stormed off.

However, it wasn't the last time he met that masked stranger. It was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading. I've dared to take artistic license to the story, so please pardon historical inaccuracies. I only wrote this to pass the time._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day as Yugi sat in the bazaar munching on bread contently, his field of vision suddenly caught sight of the man from the previous day.

"Good day, Laelah." Amr said brightly. "I'm here for milk."

"Oh, by Ra, I wished my day could not get any worse." Yugi grumbled. "You'll have to give me the same amount as yesterday."

"Yes, yes. I've got it," Amr replied without missing a beat, and took out a bag out of his cloak, tossing it to him. "Feel free to count."

Yugi felt his heart speed up when he found it contained so many coins – perhaps even more than yesterday? Salma was so happy when she saw the money. With this, they could eat comfortably for two weeks at the very least. He cautiously put it inside his shendyt and stood up. "Alright." He said, trying not to smile at the sight of sweet, sweet currency. Poverty was a poison.

As they sat together watching the milk boil, Amr suddenly said, "I wonder what else you do from selling milk?"

"Nothing much." Yugi replied absentmindedly, "I wash clothes, help carry goods and sell pottery occasionally."

"Ah, why don't you help me carry this milk to my horse after it's boiled, then?" He said. "It's rather heavy."

"You're really weird, you know that?" Yugi said. "How on earth do you get so much money? Do you steal?"

"Ha… I don't steal." Amr replied as if he took an offense. "I do… business."

"Right." Yugi said with a smirk, and took the bucket from the fire. "Now where shall I take it?"

"Come with me."

Amr took him to walk a bit of a distance where he found a large horse tied to a pole. His eyes widened at seeing such a majestic horse – even the soldiers didn't have theirs such well-nourished! The horse's silky mane was glowing in the sun. Its body was shining as if freshly oiled. There was a stunningly embroidered tack on its back. It had to be some sort of royal breed.

"That's… your horse?" He asked disbelieveingly, eyes flipping between the shabbily cloaked man and the proud stallion. Amr chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. His name is Ghalib. You may put the pail on his back after I get on him."

"O…kay." Yugi said. _Who_ was this stranger? He better not be some undercover general. After Amr climbed on to the stallion gracefully, he took the pail and held it up so that Amr could put it on the horse. But the man shook his head.

"Actually, there's been a change of plans." Said Amr, "Please take the pail back to the fruit vendor and come back."

"What? Why?"

"Let's say I wish to take you on horseback riding."

"Huh!?"

"Just do as I say."

"Um… no?" Yugu said angrily, lowering the bucket to the ground and putting his hands on his hips. "I have _no_ intention of going anywhere with you! I sold milk, you bought it – that's it. End of deal. Bye."

Amr didn't seem too put off by his remark. He replied cooly, "Well, if you say so… I only offered it because you seemed to like Ghalib. And he runs rather well too."

"I'm not a whore- you disgusting pedophile!" Yugi screamed, storming off in whatever direction his legs took him to. It wasn't long before he crossed the main road and the marketplace and ended up walking by the eeriely silent storehouses. Normally he didn't come here as the desolated place always gave him bad feelings, and also because he hadn't any reasons to come here.

Yugi was flushing. He felt lightheaded all the blood in his body rushed to his ears. His head pounded loudly with indignation. _How dare him…! _He clenched his fists, his fingernails leaving marks on his palm.

Just because he was a poor, young boy, that guy thought him to be an easy catch!? Yugi wanted to slap the living daylights out of him.

But why did he feel so… weird?

Yugi suddenly froze in his tracks. Something didn't feel right.

No. Something was very, _very_ wrong. It was as if he could taste the danger. The air around him felt so thick that he could probably slice it with a knife.

As he turned to go back, he felt his eyes go impossible wide.

There was standing a group of thugs double his size, staring daggers at him.

Worse of all? He _knew_ them. He knew they had come for him.

Yugi cursed his luck. During his fleeting moment of anger he'd stepped directly into the lion's den.

"Look who's here to visit us," said one of the men with absolute disgust in his voice. He spat at Yugi, and smirked. "See? The rat gets caught after all."

Yugi didn't reply. He frantically scanned the area for an escape route. Any would do. He couldn't negotiate with them, and he also couldn't die here.

"There's nowhere to escape."

One of them then lunged at Yugi, while the boy narrowly slid through the gap and began to run. But there was no path open for him. He was instantly surrounded. Forced to back up against the wall, Yugi eyed them; desperately hoping he didn't look as fearful as he felt on the inside.

"L-look – we can talk this out," He said, and his voice trembled slightly. He hid his shaking hands behind his back. The thugs sneered collectively and one blew on his face.

"Didn't remember that when you reported us, did you, swine?" He replied, "I don't think I can quite rest at night until I break each and every bone in your body."

In a few moments Yugi was on the ground, writhing and screaming in agony as the goons pelted his body with kicks. He coughed up blood as white rings showed in his vision. "S-stop! Please!" He begged. The bag of coins fell, the golden currency clattering loudly on the ground. It didn't take long for them to be scooped up by the thugs.

"Whoa, will you see that? Boy's gotta be making good money, eh?" They said, smashing Yugi's head against the hard ground. Yugi wheezed, feeling sharp rocks poke against his ribs. His skin was a bloody mess. Every inch of his body hurt, like he was set on fire.

And then, like music from harp of angels, he heard the sound of rapid footsteps. The sound wrecked alarm across the thugs' faces, and they began to discuss what to do with him. Yugi wished they would just leave him and go.

"-Take him to the warehouse," said one of them.

"H-help!" Yugi yelled out instantly. "Thugs! Help!"

"Shut him up!" They kicked him in the guts and someone slapped their hand over his mouth, and began to drag him away somewhere. Yugi struggled with all his might and bit his fingers. The man cursed, yet didn't lift it.

"Going somewhere?" said an amused voice, as a towering, black horse skidded to a halt in front of a group, and stood on its hind legs, threatening the thugs. They immediately back-tracked, and drpped Yugi in the process. The boy cried out in pain.

He looked up to meet the eyes of Amr, staring back concernedly.

"Are you okay, Laelah?" He asked.

"I'm… alive."

Amr turned to the men, his red eyes going steely. He drew a sword from his cape, slashed it across in air and snarled in anger, "Run away if you want to live."

He didn't have to repeat himself. The thugs grabbed each other and dashed in the other side, leaving only Yugi and Amr in the deserted space.

Amr got down from his horse and offered his hand. "Can you walk?"

"I-I think," Yugi mumbled, seating up, reaching for the hand and pulled on it. He groaned in pain and fell back. "Or not."

Amr studied him for a second, and broke into a smile. "Well, thank Ra, for you have me."

Yugi blanched at the sentence.

Amr carried him back to town, and took him to the local healer to get mended. Then as he offered to take Yugi back home, the boy refused, saying his grandmother would die if she saw his condition. In the end, both of them ended up sitting beside the Nile, enjoying the light breeze rustling by as the moonlight reflected in the river.

"Thank you, Amr." Yugi said slowly, "You're not as bad as I thought."

Amr huffed indignantly. "Really?" He said, "After all I did I'm still just 'not as bad' in your book? What does that even mean?"

Yugi laughed lightly, feeling the bandages pull painfully as the muscles in his stomach contracted. He stopped smiling. "I was joking. I'm really grateful to you… you saved my life."

"Then might you consider giving me free milk for a lifetime?" He asked with a playful smile. Yugi shrugged.

"When I afford my own sheep, sure."

"Who were those men?" Amr asked suddenly, pinning him with a hard look. Yugi shifted uncomfortably, looking away.

"Just… nobody. Really. Um, bad history."

"Tell me more."

Yugi shook his head. "Maybe some other time. Please?" He said, looking at Amr with a pleading gaze. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Amr nodded and let out a soft breath. "Alright."

"What about you?" Yugi said.

"What about _me_?"

"You look like you come from the slums… but you own such a wonderful horse – and where did that sword even come from? How do you have so much money!?"

Amr chuckled. "I have my own secrets too." He said.

Yugi snorted. "Ever the mysterious one, aren't you?"

"Says who?"

Both of them laughed, each forgetting their duties and worries melting away for a fleeting moment. A moment of bliss, in a life filled with poison.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Prince!" Called out a distressed female voice. Amr, or rather- prince Atem, turned around to find a young, brown haired girl, identified as Mana running toward him. Grinning, he waved to the youngest sorcerer apprentice, who also happened to be his best friend.

"Hello, Mana! How are you doing?"

"Where were you!?" Mana yelled, completely ignoring his cheery attitude. "All of the priests are extremely angry at you! They were even going to talk to the pharaoh about it! Mahad at last convinced them to wait a few more hours – we were even thinking that you might've been kidnapped. This is the upteenth time, Atem!"

In her fit of rage she had even forgotten the customary title. However that didn't bother the prince in the least. "Oh, dear friend, you always act like this is the first time I've been gone." Atem said, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Besides, I can take care of myself just fine."

"You almost started a war." Deadpanned Mana.

"That's right. 'Almost' is the key."

"Oh, Ra…"

"Come on, Mana. I'm tired." He replied, pulling the cloak down from his head to reveal a mass of tri-colored hair. "Alert my servants to prepare a bath. I've had a long day…"

"…As you wish," She mumbled exasperatedly and hurried to the direction of the servant quarters.

Atem watched her figure gradually vanish into the darkness. He let out a breath, rubbing a hand over his face. He wanted to go back out already. However, missing his lessons two days in a row, and also failing to greet the king of Mesoptemia had lit a fuse in the palace. The priests' 'words of redemption' bored him to death, and he didn't want to face another round of it already. Praying earnestly, he entered the palace through a secret gateway, away from prying – accusing eyes.

Arriving into the palace's royal bathhouse, he saw sleepy servants scurrying around to prepare a sudden bath for him. They stopped and bowed. Atem waved them away and settled in the floral, perfumed waters, feeling the grime and filth on his skin slowly melt away.

He loved his country and his people. He had no qualms that he wanted to lead his land to achieve prosperity and happiness. But he was still a child, and the ensuing bombardment of education and fighting lessons and talks about politics and woes day after day just threatened to snap him into two. How can one person take so much pressure?

It was why he admired his father, Aknamkanon, and how he led their land so gracefully. He had been a child once, too. Did he feel like Atem? He wanted to ask these questions so badly.

Atem sometimes wondered if he was even fit to be the crown prince.

His depressive thoughts wandered over to the boy he had met a day prior, brightening up momentarily. He was on his usual detour around the city, watching intently on how their people functioned, what problems his men faced and how they lived their day-to-day lives. Once he had arrived in the marketplace, that boy, Laelah had instantly caught his eye for reasons Atem couldn't fathom.

He saw himself in that boy. The boy had a shaved head, but it was eerie how he resembled Atem so much. His features were softer, he was shorter and malnourished – and perhaps even a bit paler than him, however there was no denying it. If they had met under different circumstances, Atem might've even considered him to be his long-lost twin.

He also saw a fire in those odd, violet eyes. A hidden resolve that was burning deep within his soul. Having the power of the shadows in his hands, Atem was able to feel such things which normal people could never comprehend.

The boy seemed to detest his tomfoolery. But he had immense amount of fun. Atem couldn't be wrong if he didn't feel like some sort of hero rescuing him from the group of thugs. He had to find out more about them later.

He couldn't wait to go back.

* * *

"My prince…"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, Isis?" said Atem without turning. He hated to see that wounded look marring her features. Her voice was enough indication as is.

He heard a sigh, and a series of footstep going in the direction they had come from. Atem shook his head, and walked through the doors held open by servants into his sleeping quarters. The door closed behind him soundlessly.

He was greeted by emptiness. The darkness was partly erased by the soft moonlight cascading through open windows, and a few perfumed lamps placed at corners of the room. Walls were etched with beautiful paintings and hieroglyphics, and in the middle was a huge, tiered bed fit for a king.

The room was silent, save for the sounds of crickets or a stray fox or two – calling out in distance. An owl hooted in a long interval. Atem flopped down atop his bed and forced himself to stop thinking. He had a long day tomorrow, didn't he?

* * *

An uncomfortable silence fell over the priestly quarters with the appearance of the crown prince. Atem sighed, ignoring their disapproving stares and turned to Priest Akhenaden. "I heard I was summoned, uncle," said Atem. "Let's get the routine lecture over with the first thing in the morning, shall we?"

"Atem…" Akhenaden scowled. "I really have no words for you."

"Excellent!" The prince said, smiling in mock delight. "So may I leave?"

"Prince! No!" Mahad said wildly, "When are you going to learn anything? At least have the decency to apologize to priest Akhenaden!"

"There is no need." Priest Set spoke up next. "If he doesn't feel the faintest bits of remorse for his actions then we have no need for his meaningless words. This has gone on for long enough."

"Ha, Set. What are you going to do, punish me?" Atem asked, fixing them with a piercing stare, his arms crossed over his chest. Isis put an arm over Set in an effort to silence him and came forward, looking down at Atem with a comparatively gentle gaze.

"Your father is not in a good condition, prince." She said softly. "We really don't know how much time he has left… You're no stranger to palace conflicts. Internally there has been so many commotions against your coronation – because you don't attend your lessons! You don't even meet with our royal guests or discuss the problems of the country. My prince, we cannot let Egypt fall into another war lest the unspeakabless happen…!"

"Isis, you're really missing the point here." Atem said, his teeth bared in a snarl. "I don't want to be king! Make any of my brothers or sisters the pharaoh! Surely there's no shortage? I don't understand what I'm supposed to do when my father is sick – do I look like a healer to you? We've gone over this a hundred times and I'll say it again – I will not sit down and be the proper prince you wish for me to be. So stop your blabbering and let me be!"

But as soon as the hurtful sentences flooded out of his mouth, the prince regretted them. Isis visibly flinched, and her face looked hurt. The female priest was very much like a mother to him; and she put up with a lot of his actions that no other priests did. Atem looked away, clicking his tongue.

"I'm going if you have nothing else to say." He said lowly and swiftly turned on his heels without waiting for an answer. Isis watched the mane of tri-colored hair disappear behind the door. Her shoulders dropped visibly and she touched the millenium necklace.

"What… do you see, Isis?" Mahad asked her hesitantly. Atem was his childhood friend, and it was his duty to protect the boy as well – but it really just didn't work. Isis shook her head.

"Nothing good…"

* * *

Atem grinned to himself, pulling on the reins of his glistening horse. "Faster, Ghalib!" He called out to the stallion. Ghalib neighed in reply, galloping through the hot desert as sand fluttered in all directions. "That's my boy!"

He was out of the palace dressed in the usual commoner garments. The morning sun burned overhead, casting a warm glow over his skin. The wind blowing on his face was more refreshing than the stuffy air of the palace, and Atem wanted nothing more than to be out.

Almost unconsciously, the prince went towards the direction of the bazaar, and found Yugi standing outside, leaning on a fruit cart. The boy perked up at his appearance. Atem flashed him a large grin, and jumped off his horse, then tied Ghalib to a pole before walking up to him.

"What, growing fond of me already?" He teased Yugi.

"Ha, you wish." Yugi laughed, playfully jabbing him on the abdomen. "Although I'll admit the bazaar is not very entertaining; not for me."

"I do enjoy the sparrings," Atem said, giggling. "They argue so hilariously!"

"Ew, no." Yugi said, making a face. "Do rich people not argue or what?"

Atem chuckled, reflecting back on what happened in morning. "That they certainly do." He said bitterly. Seeing Yugi eye him strangely, he changed the topic. "So! Are we going to stand here all day?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Horse-riding?" Atem said, winking at him. Yugi frowned at him, and then looked at Ghalib tied behind. He contemplated the action. Could Atem detect a hint of greed in those eyes?

"Okay," Yugi said finally, trying his hardest to not look interested but failing miserably. "Okay, fine. You… win."

"Great!" Atem cheered, his eyes lighting up. "Let's go!"


End file.
